Timmy Brisby: The Movie Too! Trailer (DeviantArt stuff)
Timmy Brisby: The Movie Too! (1999) Trailer Transcript: (MGM Family Entertainment logo appears) (MGM Lion roars) (The Rise of NIMH plays in the trailer) (Clips of Timmy Brisby: The Movie (1990)) Announcer: In 1990, there is a sunny day in the town called NIMH. Things are getting a little strange, something big is coming your way. Just begone in a cheerful and peacefully quiet since begone at last. Timmy Brisby is since begone far enough, be brave, be a human sized-mouse and he's farther and the imaginations of new beginnings. (Clip of Timmy Brisby: The Movie (1990) shows Timmy Brisby is driving his car with Martin Brisby, Jenny McBride and Jonathan Brisby II) Timmy Brisby: Hang on, guys! Let's drive! (Orchestral music plays) (Mr. Mittens sees Timmy Brisby and his gang driving his car) Mr. Mittens: Uh-oh! Look out! (dashes away) Timmy Brisby: Hey, Mr. Mittens! (Mayor Greatbird the Eagle appears in NIMH City Hall) Mayor Greatbird the Eagle: Ladies and gentlemen, we are having a new type of speech. Who is the bravest mouse? Who is bigger than an ordinary mouse? Timmy Brisby! (Timmy Brisby runs to Mayor Greatbird the Eagle) Timmy Brisby: Ta-da! Hi, Mayor! (Timmy Brisby taking a bow in the circus) Announcer: And now, something is coming and he's back. (Enchanted fantasy music plays in the trailer) (Clips of Timmy Brisby: The Movie Too! (1999)) Announcer: As MGM Family Entertainment presents an all-new full-length animated feature. Timmy Brisby: The Movie Too! (Timmy Brisby is jumping on the jungle) Announcer: It's about the bravest and bigger and the ordinary mouse. (Timmy Brisby is talking) Timmy Brisby: I am so excited! (Timmy Brisby is seeing Jenny McBride, Martin Brisby, Jonathan Brisby II, Miss Bow-Wow, Mr. Mittens, Piggy Pig, Pepper Penguin, Koko Koala and Cindy Brisby) Announcer: As he met old and ordinary friends. Timmy Brisby: Hey, guys! It's nice to see you. Jenny McBride: Welcome home, Timmy Brisby. Martin Brisby: How ya doing! Pepper Penguin: Nice to meet ya! Mr. Mittens: Hello. Piggy Pig: Hi! Koko Koala: How ya doing today, Timmy! Jonathan Brisby II: So good to have you back! (Jenner, Spotty and Skinny the Cheetah Burglars appearing in the jungle) Announcer: Old villains (Evil Campus the Spider appears) Announcer: And new villains, too. (Timmy Brisby and Bananas the Monkey are sliding down on the 'spinny slide' structure) Timmy Brisby: This is fun. (Mayor Greatbird the Eagle is talking to Timmy Brisby on the stage) Mayor Greatbird the Eagle: Mr. Brisby, I hear by the reward you to become an ordinary and a big brave mouse to claim the best rodent of the world! (Timmy Brisby is running in the Thorn Valley with Martin Brisby, Cindy Brisby, Piggy Pig, Pepper Penguin and Koko Koala) Announcer: Only one mission is to step on the final journey to cross from trouble. (Timmy Brisby is looking at Jenner, Spotty and Skinny the Cheetah Burglars and Evil Campus the Spider) Timmy Brisby: Well, sorry for me, if you can't beat them, join them! Jenner: You're lucky for them, huh? Evil Campus the Spider: Yeah, we do! (Timmy Brisby is taking with Pappy Brisby, Phil Pheasant, General Willoughby the Labrador, Chief Mac the Maine Coon and Master Janitor the Anteater) Timmy Brisby: We got a job to do! Timmy Brisby: In coming! (dashes away) (Timmy Brisby kicks on Jenner) Announcer: And bringing back to courage in action. (Timmy Brisby is talking to Martin Brisby, Cindy Brisby, Piggy Pig, Pepper Penguin and Koko Koala) Martin Brisby: Thanks for saving you lives. Timmy Brisby: No problem. Cindy Brisby, Piggy Pig, Pepper Penguin and Koko Koala: Hooray! (Timmy Brisby is dancing with swans) (Timmy Brisby kissed Jenny McBride) (Timmy Brisby plays with Mr. Mittens and Miss Bow-Wow) (Timmy Brisby plays on the piano teeth on a crocodile) (Timmy Brisby: The Movie Too (1999) title card appears) Announcer: Timmy Brisby: The Movie Too! Coming soon to videocassette from MGM Family Entertainment. (Timmy Brisby beats up a gorilla) Timmy Brisby: Uh-oh, Aaahh! (Trailer ends) Full Title: "Timmy Brisby: The Movie Too! (1999) Trailer Transcript" Here's the transcript of Timmy Brisby: The Movie Too! (1999) trailer! Requested by timmybrisbyfan1925 Characters and Film © MGM Cartoons from DeviantArt: SmashGamer16 Category:My art STUFF